The New Begining
by ShippingMaster15
Summary: Ike is new to brawl and has no clue what the game is about but when he makes new friends he begins to realize that this game is all about death. How long will Ike last can he make it on his own will he find love? no one will ever know but Ike will have to get through it.


I have no idea where I am I'm in a room with crowded people this is my first time here. I walk around taking in my surroundings these people I've never seen any of them before, then I feel a hand on my shoulder I slowly turn my head to see a man dressed in green. "Hey you seem lost maybe I can help ya" said the stranger smiling. I hesitated to speak "U-um…yeah what is this place?" I said shyly. "This place is Smash Brothers hall you must be a new character may I have your name?" asked the stranger curiously. "My name is Ike" I said boldly. "Well Ike my name is Link nice to meet ya" Said link. "Well anyway the new are being paired with people who have been in brawl follow me your room is this way" link said walking toward a hall. "Do I have a roommate?" I said curiously. We walked to a door that said room 125 on it link knocked I heard someone say come in. Link opened the door and we stepped in I saw a boy lying on his bed reading a book he lifted his head to see me and link. "Hey marth meet your roommate he's new so you can tell him about this place, alright take care Ike see ya" link closed the door behind him. "So your name is Ike nice to meet ya my name is marth as you heard" Said marth smiling. "So what games are you from I just want to know?" I said asking. "I'm in many games but the game title is called Fire Emblem" said marth. "Hey that's my game title to I don't have very many games yet but there supposed to be rare" I said smiling. "That's cool so why does your getup look all raggedy and torn up?" Marth asked. "Oh I'm a mercenary so this is my battle clothing, what about you how come your clothes are so good looking?" I asked. "Well I'm a prince, the prince of altea but I was banished long ago for helping the enemy, so this place took me in the master here is really nice" marth said sounding happy yet sad. "The master never met him not yet anyway" I said thinking. "Yeah he's awesome he took me in and taught me how to use my sword skills for battles, Hey Ike do you fight?" he asked. "Yeah I use a sword here I'll show you" As I look in my bag for my sword. I unzip my bag and open it to find my sword laying on the top it was wrapped in cloth I take it out and set it on my bunk and untie the strings. Marth watched in anticipation I turned my head. "Are you ready marth to see my sword?" I asked him. "Yes I'm ready show me Ike" he said excited. I swung it in front of his face my sword was gold and had a black handle it was a two handed sword but I was only using one hand to hold the whole thing. "You like it marth? I won this beauty fair and square" I said. "Yes I do it's so big and isn't it heavy?" he asked. "No not at all holding this thing with one hand is my training for trying to deal with the hurt and pain and with pressure" I said tough like. "Oh well I can show you my sword" said marth. "Sure sounds cool" I said smiling. "I'll get it out it's in to closet" he said running in the closet. As I wait for him to come back I look around. Then I see him come out with a sword in a shaft, he draws the sword and shows it to me. "My father gave it to me for my 16th birthday, he said that the sword was legendary and it was passed down from generation to generation of my family" he retorted. "Wow that's cool I got my sword from the black knight himself" I said sounding cooler. "Cool well we better head to the meeting for the new people" Said marth. "Ok do we bring our weapons for this meeting?" I asked. "Yeah you do they might want to test your strength and see how well you can do in battle and we'll be put into groups of three to determine how strong you are" Said marth smiling. As we made our way to the meeting I saw tons of people flooding from their rooms, they all looked so different all the classes were different, from warrior class to animal class. As me and marth were walking down the hall we came into a huge great hall, lots of people were sitting everywhere I was looking around taking everything in, then I heard someone shouting my name it was link followed by a young women behind him. "Ike, Marth hey you guys how's everything going?" asked link. "Everything here is so cool man and so big!" I said. "I know everything in this world and place is so huge" Said the women. "Oh Ike this is Zelda, Zelda this is Ike" Said marth. "Nice to meet you Zelda if I can tell from you attire you're royalty?" I asked. "Yes I am royalty and what about you what class are you?" Zelda asked. "I'm a mercenary that means I fight for my country and protect the citizens" I said sounding heroic. "Alright Mr. Hero we need to get some seats or else we'll have to stand" Marth said. We said goodbye to link and Zelda and looked around for some seats we found some and sat down. Then it got real quiet lighting flashed everywhere then a giant white glove came down from the sky. "Who's the giant glove?" I said. Marth hit my arm for saying that. "Oww what was that for?" I said. "Don't say that about the master!" said marth mad. "Well I didn't know that sorry marth" I said. "Master hand is the one who took me in under his wing and trained me to become a knight" said marth. "So that's his name is master hand sounds legit" I said excited. "My children it is that time again that we must fight for freedom, the brawl world is falling apart we must put it back together now my children I shall put you in groups by your strength will all the new comers stand please" said master hand. I looked at marth and stood up tall so did the other new comers. We were picked up by a force and stood in front of master hand; I stood up with confidence with no fear. "We have here some strong looking men, what's your name young man?" master hand said. "My name is Ike sir" I said sounding formal. "That's a nice name young man you're in!" said the master.

At the end of meeting I meet up with marth, link, and Zelda. They all looked so happy for me, but now I'm an official brawler so marth link and Zelda were going to show me something cool. We walked outside my eyes went wide in amazement in the sky where orbs with a picture in it. "Wow what is this place?" I said. "Ike this place is called stage select you shout the name of the stage then the portal to it will open" said link. "Wow can I try it?" I asked. "I'll go with you just in case there are cpus" marth said. "I'll try this one BATTLE FIELD!" I shouted. The portal opened and I and marth stepped in, when we got out of the portal it was breath taking. There was a sunset with the land below us we were on a platform for battle enough to fit four people to fight. "Wow this place is amazing marth" I said. "I know master said this place is the stage of beauty" said marth. "It sure is man look at the sunset so beautiful" I said relaxed. "Yeah" said marth. "Well we should get home Ahhhhh!" I shouted. I tripped and fell on top of marth and we meet lips to lips I blushed so did he, and then we got off of each other and kept blushing. "I'm so sorry marth…..I….." I hesitated. "It's alright I enjoyed it actually….." marth said blushing. "R-Really you did….?" I said making sure. "Yes…..I did Ike" marth said blushing. "I just thought you…." I was cut off by marth kissing me but with a real kiss. I and he were stuck in a never ending kiss, and he managed to slip his tongue in my mouth and fight with my tongue. I was enjoying this too much and I think that's a good thing right, Marth broke away from the kiss to breath I needed air as well, we just sat there and looked at each other. I never noticed how pretty marths eyes when you're really close to his face, I grabbed the back of marths head and pulled him in for a hug holding him close to me, feeling his body against mine felt wonderful. It made me get hot and sweaty feeling but it felt good. "Ike….I….." marth studded. "Marth you're the first one I have feelings for but why are they those feelings" I said as tears filled my eyes. Marth looked at me in a sad expression then got closer to me and hugged me. "Ike please don't cry a young man like you shouldn't cry please Ike you're strong" said marth. "b-but marth I feel so helpless I may look strong but I'm a wreck on the inside I can't live without someone being there for me" I said crying. "Ike please don't cry this isn't like you I used to cry all the time but the master told me to toughen up" said marth strongly. I just continued to cry my heart out because it's been a long time since I've cried the last time I cried was when my father died which was not too long ago, then I lost my sister mist then I felt lost, alone and confused and all I could think was nothing wasn't worth living anymore. But I told myself I had to keep living for my family's sake I have to keep living. "Ike I think we should go back now, it's getting late come on" Said marth calmly. "Ok lets go I'm really hungry too so let's go" I said smiling. As we walked back to the hall my face was all red a puffy from me crying, link came over and gave me a sad look? "Dude you ok man you face is all red?" asked link. "He just had a little break down is all nothing so extreme" Said marth quickly. I blushed lightly looking at marth, he blushed back link kept staring at us trying to figure what was up. "Oh I see what's going on with you two, you guys are in love with each other" shouted link. All the sudden it felt as if my soul left my body then I just blurted it out. "Yeah, so what if we do like each other!" I said shouting. Marth did a face palm. "I have no problem with it at all I think it's cute!" said link acting girly. I just sighed then we all walked to the mess hall to get some grub. Then I felt really light for some odd reason _Oh shit my sword I must have left it behind _I ran to the others. "Hey guys I'll catch up with you in a second I forgot something important" I said with a weird look on my face. "Really Ike ok just don't get in trouble or hurt" said link a little confused. I ran back to where the stage teleport thing was and shouted the stage we went to, as expected I found my sword laying right there. I picked it up and started walking back to the teleport. I could feel a presence behind me I turned around and saw two people. "Who are you people?" I asked. "We should be the ones to ask you that, why are you on our stage?" Asked one of the two men. "I just came to get my sword I left it here" I said. "Well your trespassing we're going to have to teach you a lesson" said the tall man. "Bring it on!" I said raising my sword. The two men charged at me getting ready to hit me dead on, but I was ready I jumped out of the way and slashed one of them with my sword. "Wha... How come you're not dead?" I said confused. "It's called HP dumb Ass you really don't know this world do you?" said the man. "I guess I don't, but I will make it drop to zero" I said bravely. "You think you can defeat me come on boy come try me" said the man. I charged at him with one of my special attacks, I took off some of his Hp but not before he hit me and I lost half of my hp. I felt weak like I couldn't stand I felt heavy everything was spinning I thought _is this the end of me Marth, Link, Zelda, and Everybody I'm sorry _then when I thought it was over I heard someone call my name it sounded like marth then I could hear link and Zelda's voice as well. "Marth you tend to Ike we'll hold them off" Said Zelda. "Ike are you all right speak to me Ike!" Marth was shouting at me. "M-marth…is that you?" I said quietly. "Yes Ike I'm here it's me I'm glad I came when I did" said marth with tears. "His hp is really low marth we need to bring him to master right away" said link. "I know that link but I don't know if he can move" said marth with tears staining his cheeks. "Then I'll go get master" said Zelda. Link and marth stayed by my side and marth was crying. He told me he never cries anymore but I can why he wants to cry he doesn't want to lose me. "Marth please don't cry" I said in a low tone. "I can't Ike the tears won't stop I've kept these tears in for three years and now they won't stop" said marth crying. "I brought the master" said Zelda running in. "It seems that young Ike got in a battle a little too early" Said master hand. "c-can you fix him master please" asked marth with tears. "I can see what I can do my child" said the master.


End file.
